Book of Alice
by Medeana Lavinna
Summary: Rin kesulitan saat menghadapi sifat baru Len. Gumi teman Rin mengajak Rin ke toko buku dan membeli buku 'Alice Human Sacrifice' series. Penulisnya... 'Lenka Gamine'. /'Kenapa rasanya aku kenal dengan 'Lenka Gamine' ini ya...'/ Just RnR please!


~ Book of Alice ~

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Cripton Future Media and Yamaha.

1st Book: Alice.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

**BRAAK!**

Gadis berambut kuning itu kini menatap garang seorang laki-laki yang berambut sama persis dengannya. Dibantingnya satu set buku yang ia bawa barusan ke atas meja laki-laki itu.

Gadis itu kini mengambil salah satu buku bersampul _pink_ dari set itu. "Len… Kenapa kau membuang set buku-ku yang berharga ini?" Tanyanya dengan penuh tenaga untuk menahan amarah yang ia redam.

Laki-laki yang disebut Len tadi menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan kosong. "…Entahlah, _nee-chan_. Kurasa, semuanya tidak ada artinya lagi…" Gumamnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Gadis itu menghela napas berat. "Len, kau kenapa...? Belakangan ini kau menjadi aneh." Gadis itu menatap saudaranya itu dengan tatapan seolah-olah menyelidiki. Lalu ia kembali menghela napas berat dan berjalan dengan berat keluar kelasnya.

"...Rin...? Sudah tau Len kenapa...?" Tanya seorang sahabat gadis itu saat ia melihatnya keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

Gadis yang disapa Rin itu menatap balik sahabatnya itu. "Sama..." Ucapnya lirih.

Sahabat baiknya itu menepuk pundak Rin dengan maksud menyemangati. "...Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke toko buku depan stasiun? Kudengar buku _'Hirarira'_ volume terbaru sudah keluar!" Ajak gadis berambut hijau itu.

Sementara Rin mengangguk tanda menyetujui tawaran temannya itu.

* * *

Laki-laki yang merupakan kembaran dari Rin berjalan dengan pelan menuju rumahnya. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mengikuti ataupun bersamanya, karena sifatnya yang belakangan ini sangat aneh, dia jadi _'sedikit'_ dijauhi teman-temannya.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, ia memasuki rumahnya. Lalu ia menuju belakang rumah dan mengambil...

_Mayat seorang wanita berambut cokelat...?_

Sekilas, ia tersenyum melihat mayat itu. Dan perlahan, ia bergumam:

"...Terima kasih telah mau menjadi inspirasi _buku milikku_, Meiko Sakine_-san_."

* * *

Rin menatap lesu semua buku yang berjajar rapi di toko buku itu. Ia menghela napas lalu mengambil salah satu buku bersampul biru gelap, tertera judul buku dan nama penulisnya:

'_Alice Human Sacrifice; Man in Diamond'_

Dan Rin membolak-balikkan halaman buku itu. Terlihat berbagai macam gambar dan tulisan berunsur horror di dalamnya.

"_Alice Human Sacrifice_? Rin, kau membaca buku ini?" Sahabat berambut hijaunya lalu mengambil buku itu dari genggaman tangan Rin. "Kau tahu, Rin. Penulis buku ini, _'Lenka Gamine'_ pasti wanita yang sangat berbakat!" Pujinya.

Rin lalu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Memang buku ini ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Ugh! Kau tau, cerita ini sudah mencapai tiga seri. Seri pertama 'tuh yang... Ini!" Gadis itu mengambil salah satu buku dari rak buku itu. Kali ini judulnya berbeda dari buku biru gelap itu.

'_Alice Human Sacrifice; Woman in Red'_

Rin lalu mengambil buku itu dan melihat desain sampulnya. Benar-benar… Sampulnya saja sudah bisa membuat orang terhanyut ke dunia horror, apalagi isinya!

Kali ini sahabatnya yang dipanggil Gumi menunjuk buku merah itu. "Aku baru beli yang ke-1! Ceritanya benar-benar hebat! Ceritanya tentang… Ah, beli sajalah! Aku tidak bisa menceritakan!" Dan ia mengambil buku bersampul merah dan biru itu, lalu segera mendorong Rin menuju kasir.

'_Perasaanku… Tidak enak… Rasanya ada perasaan 'familiar' dengan nama 'Lenka Gamine'...'_ Batin Rin. Tanpa memperdulikan firasatnya itu, dia membayar kedua buku itu. Sementara Gumi membeli buku ketiga dengan judul;

'_Alice Human Sacrifice; Daughter in Clover'_

Setelah membayar, mereka kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Rin lalu membuka salah satu buku yang ia beli.

.

.

"_Alice Human Sacrifice; Woman in Red" _

.

.

Rin membaca kata demi kata dari buku itu. Penggambarannya sangat mendetail. Tertulis secara rapih tanpa kesalahan dalam pemilihan kata-katanya, membuat kita terhanyut dan memahami maksud buku itu dengan mudah.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah, Len tampak menyunggingkan senyum lebar di depan televisi. Beritanya tentang hilangnya seorang gadis. Gadis berciri-ciri berambut twin-tail, dengan mata bening berwarna turqois.

Rambut teal-nya sangat panjang—Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan orang tua anak itu.

Len kembali tersenyum licik. "Miku Hatsune, cek… Siapa yang selanjutnya…?" Gumamnya. Lalu ia mengambil buah jeruk dari dalam kulkas, dan memakannya dengan senang.

Ia bersenandung dengan pelan, dan menghentikan nyanyiannya itu saat ia menyadari Rin telah pulang.

Len lalu membuang jeruk yang telah ia makan. "**AP—APAAN AKU INI? KENAPA MAKAN JERUK?**" Pekiknya dengan sebal. Ia lalu mengambil satu buah pisang dari dalam kulkas itu.

"Ah, Rin. Kau sudah pulang?" Panggil Len pada Rin. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki.

Len akhirnya mendatangi pintu depan rumah. Terlihat jelas sepatu Rin yang terletak sangat berantakan di sana. Itu artinya dia sudah pulang. Len lalu membereskan sepatu Rin dan segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

"...Err... Rin?" Len mengetuk pintu kamar Rin. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Hening.

"...E—Eh? Len, ya? Maafkan aku, masuk saja!" Len lalu membuka pintu kamar Rin secara perlahan.

Didapatinya Rin sedang duduk di karpet, membaca satu buku sambil memakan jeruk.

Len lalu menghampiri Rin dan melihat buku milik Rin. "..._'Alice Human Sacrifice'_? _Nee-chan _juga baca buku ini...?" Tanyanya. Rin lalu tersenyum tipis dan memberikan buku itu pada Len.

"Aku baru membacanya—"

"Pasti Gumi yang 'menghipnotis' _nee-chan_..."

Rin kini menahan tawanya. "Iy—Iya..."

Len membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman buku itu, seperti yang dilakukan Rin pada saat ia bersama Gumi di toko buku.

"Nee-chan, buku ini ceritanya tentang... apa?" Tanya Len—Masih membolak-balikkan buku itu. Rin dengan antusias menceritakan isi buku itu.

"Kau mau baca?" Tanya Rin dengan senang. Len sedikit mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Kupinjamkan yang ini," Rin lalu memberikan Len buku bersampul biru gelap itu, dan mengusir Len keluar dari kamarnya. "Keluar! Aku mau membaca, kau jangan mengganggu!"

Len lalu keluar. Ia menatap buku biru itu dengan tatapan mengerikan. "...Kenapa... Perasaanku tidak enak begini, ya?"

.

.

* * *

**~ See you in the Next Book! ~**

* * *

.

.

Len: Kenapa gue makan jeruk?

Rin: *sweatdrop*

Miku: Jangan banyak komentar! Tuh author juga lagi galau tau.

Kaito: Untung kita gak main di fic ini~!

Meiko: Betul itu!

Miku: Kalian udah main! Sedikit peran sih, kalian udah **DIBUNUH SAMA LENKA**! MWAHAHAHA!

Lenka: Untung gue bukan pemeran di sini, Cuma jadi—

Miku: **EH, ANAK NAKAL! JANGAN KASIH SPOILER DONG!**

Len & Rin: Ini kenapa pendek banget ficnya?

Miku: Dia galau, makanya sedikit, udah gitu idenya ada-ada aja lagi. Katanya _'daripada lupa...!'_ dan setelah itu dia mojok. Katanya dia juga gak tega bunuh Kaito. Tapi dia ngikutin alur lagu _'Alice Human Sacrifice'_.Yosh! Review please~!

.

.

**Please review, untuk menghilangkan kegalauan dia, sekaligus bukti telah membaca dan menikmati fic ini~!**

.

.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
